Wavelength Selective Switches (WSS) are optical devices that may significantly enhance the flexibility of the optical switching nodes and networks (See, e.g., P. A. Bonenfant, and M. L. Jones, “OFC 2003 workshop on wavelength selective switching based optical networks,” IEEE J. of Lightwave Technology, vol. 22, no. 1, pp. 305-309, 2004; Dan M. Marom, David T. Neilson, etc., “Wavelength-selective 1×K switches using free-space optics and MEMS micromirrors: theory, design, and implementation,” IEEE J. Lightwave Technol., volume 23, 1620-1630 (2005); W. J. Tomlinson, “Wavelength-selective switching—architecture and technology overview,” in OFC 2004, pp. 23-27; and L. Zong, P. Ji, T. Wang, O. Matsuda, M. Cvijetic, “Study on wavelength cross-connect realized with wavelength selective switches,” OFCNFOEC 2006.)
As is known in the art there are typically two types of WSS devices namely, a 1×N “drop” WSS and N×1 “add” WSS. With simultaneous reference to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, it may be observed that each type of WSS includes an input port 120, an Output port 130 and (N−1) 140[1] . . . 140[8] service ports. Advantageously a 1×N drop WSS can send any input wavelength or wavelength set therein to any of its service or output ports; while an N×1 add WSS can combine any wavelength or wavelength set therein to its output port.
Reconfigurable Optical Add/Drop Multiplexers (ROADMs) and Wavelength Cross-Connects (WXCs) are equally important elements found in contemporary wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) networks. Advantageously, they may provide cost-effective connection recovery in the event of link or node failures as compared to dedicated or shared-network protection schemes. Additionally, they also support automated network provisioning to accommodate dynamic traffic requirements (See, e.g., J. Strand, A. Chiu, “Realizing the advantages of optical reconfigurability and restoration with integrated optical cross-connect,” IEEE J. of Lightwave Technology, vol. 21, no. 11, pp. 2871-2882, 2004; Mokhtar, A.; Benmohamed, L.; Bortz, M, “OXC port dimensioning strategies in optical networks-a nodal perspective,” IEEE Communications Letters, Volume 8, Issue 5, May 2004 Page(s):283-285; Chi Guan; Chan, V. W. S, “Topology design of OXC-switched WDM networks,” IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications, Volume 23, Issue 8, August 2005 Page(s):1670-1686; and Vasilyev, M.; Tomkos, I.; Mehendale, M.; Rhee, J.-K.; Kobyakov, A.; Ajgaonkar, M.; Tsuda, S.; Sharma, M, “Transparent ultra-long-haul DWDM networks with broadcast-and-select OADM/OXC architecture,” Journal of Lightwave Technology, Volume 21, Issue 11, November 2003 Page(s):2661-2672).
Given their importance to present and future optical networks, methods and apparatus that facilitate the functionality or management of these network elements would therefore represent a significant advance in the art.